


【礼尊】Moonlight Hanging On The Sea，Mermaid Under The Moonlight

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 人鱼肉是长生不老的灵药, 周防是美人鱼, 然而对于人鱼的一些设定参考自高桥留美子老师的《人鱼之森》
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Moonlight Hanging On The Sea，Mermaid Under The Moonlight

夜晚的大海看起来格外沉静，皎洁的月光下看起来就像温柔的慈母，海水轻轻拍打着海岸就像是在哄着陆地快快入睡。  
十四岁的宗像礼司最喜欢夜晚的海面，光裸着脚沿着海岸线在沙滩上留下一串脚印，时不时海水没过脚踝，凉爽且舒适。走着走着，宗像看见一抹红色的影子倒在海滩上，走近了发现原来是条人鱼。  
宗像还是第一次见到人鱼。人鱼的红色长发披散开来沾了些沙砾，不过这完全不影响发丝的光泽，原本应该是耳朵的位置长了红黄渐变色的鱼鳍，上半身光裸着，宽肩窄腰，露出来的背肌散发着雄性魅力，腰部以下是一整条尾巴，鲜艳的红色鱼鳞每一片都在月光下闪闪发光，尾鳍又长又薄看起来就像是轻纱一样。  
有点看入迷了，十四岁的少年想起家人教授的知识伸出手去探人鱼的呼吸，人鱼的尾巴动了动，猛地咳了几声吐出几口带着腥味的海水悠悠转醒。  
人鱼的眼睛是鎏金色的就像宝石一样剔透。  
刚刚醒来看到身边有人类不免有些警觉，下意识后退了几步却由于沙滩的阻力比水里大多了实际上和眼前这个青蓝发色的人类小孩距离并没多大变化。这还是个小孩，金色的眼睛眯起看了看少年的双手，没有武器也没有什么其它具有威胁性的东西。  
少年知道他被吓到了，举起手表示自己并不想加害他。  
好在只是个人类小孩，如果是成年男子，恐怕自己现在已经被抓了。人鱼环顾四周看了看自己的情况，自己的位置离海水有些远，身上还沾着些海水，估计昏迷的时间没有很长，大概是游泳的时候不小心被卷进浪里冲到海岸上来了吧。  
双手撑起身子挪动着尾巴想要靠近大海，人鱼在岸上显得有些笨拙，宗像想帮他，可是自己个头太小只能用力地拉着他的手往海里拖。经过不懈的努力人鱼终于再次游进了海里，一晃眼间红色的身影就被蔚蓝的海水隐没。  
宗像楞楞地看着波光粼粼的海面，听任海水在耳边缓慢地拍打着海岸。  
人鱼又冒了出来，宗像的紫色眼眸中泛起丝惊喜，他也不顾自己是不是会游泳，踩着水想要靠近他。人鱼主动游了过来把脖子上戴着的雪花形状的吊坠摘下来挂在宗像颈间。  
“送给你，谢礼。”  
说完人鱼再次潜入海中。

***

古老的传说中，人鱼肉是长生不老的灵药，人鱼血也能让人青春永驻，自古以来就有很多人出海去寻找人鱼，然而这终归只是传说，毕竟从古至今根本没有任何人见过那些出海的人回来。  
也许人鱼就是传说中的生物，世界上根本不存在。  
二十四岁的宗像礼司握着胸前戴着的晶亮的吊坠，十年前的那一幕还历历在目，他见过人鱼，所以他相信他还会再见到那条红色的人鱼。  
他辞别了家人登上了一搜巨型游轮，越是大型的游轮在海里即使遇到风浪时也会更平稳安全，况且他听说这艘游轮的主人——也就是船长——雇了一群日本捕鲸队出海去捕鲸权当做消遣。  
船上邀请的客人各阶层都有，人人衣着华美靓丽，甲板上的人在对着码头上的人招手，宗像穿梭在人群中并没有太大的兴趣与人攀谈，只是拿着邀请函登上甲板后在服务人员的提示下找到自己的房间放下行李松开领口休息片刻。  
赶路还是有些累的，也幸好自己是年轻的海洋学博士才得到了登船资格，看起来这艘巨轮的主人也是对海有着别样的感情了？  
窗外传来汽笛声，以及岸上人群的欢呼声和道别的声音，不禁觉得有些吵，不过是出海两个礼拜而已，又不是再也不回来了。  
巨轮收起锚开始向着广袤无垠的大海驶去，宗像湛紫的眼眸盯着天花板不一会儿就陷入了梦境中。  
梦里那抹艳红的身影在蔚蓝的深海里灵活自由地游动着，渐渐地人鱼游近自己，妖冶的鎏金色眼瞳与如同红玫瑰一样美丽的长发在水中柔软地就像海草，人鱼张开双臂温热的唇贴了上来……  
宗像礼司猛然惊醒，这不是第一次梦见人鱼，也不是第一次梦见与人鱼接吻，可是让他不明白的是，对方就算是人鱼也明明是一只男性人鱼，况且随着时间的流逝，人鱼的样貌总是有些模糊起来，然而红发红尾与那双明亮如同宝石的金色眼睛却无比清晰。  
船身晃动地并不明显，果然大型游轮就是会比较平稳，宗像松了口气，怎么说也是第一次坐船出海，备着的晕船药看来暂时用不到了。  
门外传来了敲门声，宗像以为是服务人员来索要小费结果打开门是个明显看上去比自己年幼些的少年。少年看起来约摸十六、七岁，白色的短发柔顺且尾端有些俏皮地翘着，琥珀色的大眼睛眨呀眨地透着丝纯真无邪，肩上趴着一只纯白毛色异瞳的猫。  
“你好，阁下是……？”  
看到宗像脸上明显疑惑的表情少年微微眯起眼睛露出人畜无害的笑容：“你好，我叫伊佐那社，我的房间就在你隔壁哦，所以我是说来认识一下邻居什么的。”  
“你好，我是宗像礼司。”  
伊佐那社完全自来熟的样子：“那么宗像君，我们就算是认识啦，要一起去餐厅用餐吗？”  
宗像看了眼腕表的时间，已经到了晚餐时间了啊，点了点头：“好。”  
到了餐厅一名长黑发竖着马尾的男人向这边看了一眼挥手打招呼：“小白。”  
“小黑~”伊佐那社小跑过去。“小黑，这位是隔壁房间的宗像礼司。”他指了指宗像。  
“你好。”叫小黑的男人礼貌地伸出手跟他打招呼。  
“你好。”宗像回应着。  
餐厅里简直像是在举办宴会一样热闹非常，女性穿着华美的长裙，男性则是西装礼服，角落处还有人在弹钢琴，悠扬的曲子在整个大厅里回荡。  
然而这样的华丽和自己也没什么关系，宗像跟小白小黑三个人安静地坐在桌前专注进食。伊佐那社从侍者端的盘子里拿过一杯红酒：“宗像君，你听说了吗？游轮的主人这次出海是要去捕鲸。”  
“嗯，我听说了。”宗像拿纸巾擦了擦唇边的碎屑。不如说正是因为如此他才会想要争取上这艘船，人鱼大多和鲸一样都是可以潜到深海的生物，偶尔会浮到海面。  
宗像礼司钻研学术的这几年一直在查阅关于人鱼的传说资料，虽说学术上已经有德高望重的学者发布论文论证人类所见到的人鱼都是儒艮，人鱼是不存在的幻想种。然而日本一些不死心的学派则是依旧坚持着人鱼的存在，并且相信古老的传说中不死灵药也是存在的。  
“宗像君对捕鲸有兴趣吗？”伊佐那社眯起眼睛浅浅地笑了起来。“我还是很想看看那种巨大的海洋生物的。”  
“捕鲸的历史可以追溯到史前时代，鲸油的用途和技术的发展致使捕鲸业在18世纪达到辉煌，直到新能源石油的发现才衰落下来。其实很多鲸类都面临着灭绝的危险，日本等少数国家有着一定的用于科学研究的配额所以捕鲸业依然存在。”  
伊佐那社听得有些头晕：“嗯……那么游轮主人雇佣捕鲸队是不对的吗？”  
“如果走正规程序的话是没有问题的，况且偷猎也不会明目张胆地宣传出去吧。”宗像肚子里垫了些食物已经不饿了，晚上还是少吃一些比较好。  
“太好了，小黑，我们可以看到真正的捕鲸了！”  
“小白，吃饭的时候专注一点你看你都吃到脸上了！”  
白猫安静地在桌子上舔着自己食盘里的食物，不时叫一声回应伊佐那社。  
船长从楼梯上走下来走到台子上，一旁的人员拿来了话筒，游轮主人清了清嗓子：“晚上好，诸君，欢迎乘坐美人鱼号。”  
“美人鱼号？”宗像疑惑。  
小黑悄声回答他：“就是这座游轮的名字。”  
灯光打在船长身上吸引了大厅所有人的目光：“诸君，我邀请了日本有名的捕鲸队来为大家消遣，自然，捕到的鲸最后是要献给科学事业的。”船长的手往台下一伸，灯光突然打到宗像身上。  
“诸君，这位是我邀请的海洋学博士宗像礼司，我向这位宗像博士保证我会给我们日本的海洋科学事业贡献一份力量。”  
宗像礼司满脸莫名其妙，然而周围的客人都热烈地鼓起掌来，宗像无奈只好礼貌地朝客人们微笑。  
回去自己房间的路上，宗像还觉得身体有些疲累，伊佐那社怀里抱着白猫：“宗像君好厉害啊，还这么年轻就已经是博士了。”  
“请你不要挖苦我了。”那之后许多客人都纷纷来向他搭话敬酒，每一位敬酒前都会刻意说一下自己的身份，果然这艘船上被邀请的都是名流。搭话还好，宗像善于辞令能够应付得来，只是敬酒让他有些吃不消，一是顾虑到自己可能晕船不敢多喝，二是晚饭吃得不多唐突灌太多酒精他会胃疼，朝旁边的伊佐那社投去了求助的目光后小黑则是宛若保镖一样非常能干地把他拉离了餐厅。  
“多谢阁下。”宗像冲小黑表达着感激之情。  
“不用客气，我们已经是朋友了。”  
和两个人道别后宗像礼司回到自己房间倒在床上，温柔的海风吹拂着窗边的窗帘，夜晚的海面静谧又美丽，小时候的回忆一股脑地冒了出来，摸了摸人鱼送给他的吊坠，总觉得这次出海一定能遇见他。  
宗像对捕鲸并不感兴趣，这次只是为了寻找幼时相遇的人鱼，况且寻找鲸群也需要时间，闲暇时间就是窝在房间里看书。  
大海是可怕的，宗像常年住在海边非常了解，然而切实地身处海中还真是会感觉到一种渺小恐惧与绝望。  
第三天的海上突然下起骤雨，狂风裹挟着巨浪用力拍打着船身，即使巨轮也感受到了海洋的恐怖，船身摇晃起来，豆大的雨点疯狂地砸向甲板仿佛世界末日来临。  
宗像觉得胃里一阵翻滚，强忍着才不至于吐出来，降雨不过持续了几分钟，却像熬过了几个世纪那么漫长。  
铅云散去碧空如洗，海平面上的落日余晖照耀着海面仿佛镀了层金光，远远地听见海豚的叫声，在海面上跳跃着围着巨轮转圈。  
客人们全都涌上了甲板欣赏着劫后美景，突然听到有人喊了一声：“鲸鱼！”  
随着声音的方向看过去，果然看到海面下巨大的阴影游了过来，不时露出黑色的身体喷出些海水。  
真的遇到鲸鱼了。宗像礼司第一次见到活物，学院里的资料基本都是影像或者图片，标本之类。  
甲板上欢呼声一片，人们看到了鲸鱼，船长雇佣的捕鲸队架着小船朝着鲸鱼驶去，标枪和鱼叉纷纷扔向那头鲸鱼，鲸鱼受了伤发出震耳欲聋的吼声翻滚着妄图逃逸，捕鲸队的人扯着标枪鱼叉上系的绳子拼命拉着，同时瞄准眼睛等部位继续让它受伤流血流失体力。  
捕到了，甲板上再次狂欢起来。  
宗像看着旁边的小白非常激动地问小黑看到了没有是鲸鱼有些无奈地转身打算回房休息。  
今晚船长开启了庆功宴，捕鲸队全员都倍受推崇，所有的客人都热情地与他们敬酒交谈。  
也算是不错的经历，船长已经跟宗像说好会把鲸鱼送给自己的研究所，虽说宗像更关心人鱼的研究。  
第五天夜晚，宗像夜里睡不着出来甲板上吹海风，已经在海上航行五天了，再过两天巨轮就要往回走了，然而人鱼的影子还是没有看到。如果不是因为胸前这条雪花吊坠，也许宗像自己也会想那是自己在做梦了。  
船舱下面似乎有昏暗的灯光，有谁在外面吗？宗像往下看了一眼，好像是捕鲸队的人，还有船长也在，他们乘着一艘小船正在回收渔网。是在抓鱼吗？不过抓鱼也不用船长亲自跟着吧。  
正好奇间，夜空下他们从显得有些漆黑的海水里用渔网网住一个红色的东西，好像是人？宗像突然警觉起来扶着眼镜想要看清楚。  
红色的人影挣扎着，宗像确认自己看到了红色的鱼尾，不由地发出了声音。  
船长猛地朝上看了看，并未看到人，可能是自己听错了。  
船上被捕进渔网的红发人鱼被钳制住捂住嘴，双手抓着绳网满是怒意地瞪着这些人，突然一管药剂被扎进皮肤，人鱼渐渐失去了知觉。  
宗像礼司掩着嘴巴蹲下身子，心里非常慌乱，那是他幼时遇到的人鱼！可是他被抓了，怎么回事？为什么船长要抓人鱼？莫非是为了长生不老的灵药？  
宗像藏匿在暗处等着他们上来，捕鲸队其中一人像是扛麻袋一样肩上扛着晕过去的人鱼，近距离看清楚了，那的确是那条漂亮的人鱼，红色的鲤鱼尾巴和红色的头发。他该怎么救这条人鱼啊？  
人鱼被带到了船长的房间，宗像无法进去不知道该怎么办才好，他强迫自己冷静下来思考现状，船长偷偷摸摸地抓人鱼莫非是以捕鲸为幌子？所以才会宣称自己是出海捕鲸消遣并且还会捐赠给研究院吗？一切都是为了抓人鱼？船长怎么会相信人鱼的存在？  
人鱼的传说太过古老以至于现如今人们都以为是神话时代的事了，且众多学者出面声称世上根本没有人鱼。该不会这位船长也曾经见过人鱼？  
船长室内，人鱼双手被绑在身后放置在床上，船长看着人鱼光裸的上身开始动手脱衣服，人鱼逐渐清醒了过来察觉到情况不妙挪动着身体想要远离这个人类，身上残留的水分浸湿身下的床单。  
“你不记得我了吗？周防尊。”船长手臂猛地撑在红色的鱼耳侧，人鱼被夹在人类和床之间无法动弹。  
鎏金色的眼眸看了看对方的脸，真的一点印象都没有了，轻轻摇了摇头：“你谁？”  
大概是这样的反应也在预料之中，船长脸上只是略微浮现过一丝失望：“五年前，我在海中遇难落水，是你救了我，那个时候我问你的名字，你告诉我你叫周防尊。”  
人鱼眨了眨眼睛：“所以呢？”  
“所以这五年我一直想见你。”船长说着摸上人鱼周防尊的脸，人鱼有些嫌弃却又躲不开。“这五年我一直在这片海域寻找你，现在我终于抓到你了。”  
周防努力想要远离却只能别开头。  
“我知道人鱼的传说，不过那对我来说无所谓，我想和你结婚。”  
“你开什么玩笑，我可是雄性人……”话还未说完就被掐住下颚被堵住嘴唇。对方湿热的舌头侵入进来肆意地游走舔咬，周防不知道对方在做什么，只觉得肺部有些难以呼吸，脖子上的腮部翕合着给大脑补充氧气，尾巴拍打着床单抗议，然而拍打床毫无意义，知晓这一点的周防猛地击打中对方的腿，对方吃痛松开自己的嘴唇，接着再拍打对方的腰部和胸顺便接力让自己动起来，只是不小心滚落到床与墙壁的夹缝里被困住了。  
船长拿起桌子上的水果刀揪着红色的长头发把人鱼扯出夹缝，刀刃锋利地在腮部留下细细一条划痕，红色的血滴落下来，人鱼只好老实下来。  
“如果不愿意跟我结婚，那我就把你的存在公开出去，让那群人来分食人鱼肉。”  
周防处于弱势却丝毫不惧怕地冷笑一声：“你不如让人类吃了我。”  
“怎么会。”船长眯起眼睛微笑起来。“我可舍不得呢，周防，你会同意跟我结婚的。”  
宗像礼司在外面有些焦急，听到里面的动静担心人鱼受伤，刻意压低嗓音在门外喊了一声：“船长，不好了！”  
船长正准备侵犯人鱼，听到声音有些不耐烦地披上外套打开门：“怎么了？什么事啊？”然而门外似乎没有人，有些狐疑地又往外走了走，突然身后一闷棍敲来不省人事倒在甲板上。  
宗像把船长拖了进来关上门，动手把人鱼手腕上的绳子解开，人鱼看到青蓝的发色与湛紫的瞳孔突然想起了什么：“你是……十年前那个小鬼？”  
没想到他还记得自己，宗像心里有些开心，伸手把人鱼横抱起来：“抱紧我，我带你离开这里。”  
“去哪？”人鱼问他，说实话宗像自己也没有目的，他不想就这样把人鱼放回大海，他十年来就是为了见这条人鱼。眼下先回自己房间。  
宗像把人鱼放到床上脱下外套给他披上，周防有些疑惑：“我不冷。”  
“我知道……”宗像移开视线，周防的脖子锁骨处残留着被人轻薄过的痕迹。  
人鱼一头雾水，不知道他什么意思，但也没有脱下来。  
“我去找人帮忙。”宗像走出去轻轻带上门。  
周防观察着宗像礼司的房间，他也有些困惑为何会对十年前的小鬼记得这么清楚，因为他救过自己吗？而五年前自己救过的人反倒一点都不记得了，自己真的救过人吗？要不是他叫得出自己名字他都要怀疑对方是不是认错了人鱼。  
宗像有些急切地敲着隔壁伊佐那社的房间门：“伊佐那君！”  
开门的是小黑，对方有些困惑：“宗像阁下有什么急事吗？”  
“是急事，我要跟伊佐那君说。”  
宗像礼司也不清楚怎么脑子里想到的是寻求伊佐那社的帮助。  
几个人聚在宗像房里听宗像讲完故事，小黑感动地都要哭出来了：“坚持了十年……宗像阁下真的很了不起啊！”  
伊佐那社的表情却一反往常的少年稚嫩感，突然严肃起来：“宗像君，你想从船长手里救出周防君，可是又舍不得让他回归大海是吗？”  
“嗯……”竟然没有惊讶和兴奋，宗像还以为眼前的并不是伊佐那社。  
“你可要想清楚，人鱼的传说中长生不死的人鱼肉对很多人有着致命的吸引力，而且人鱼回归大海才是最好的解决办法。”  
白发的少年此刻像是一个沉稳的老年人，宗像承认对方的判断是正确的，自己也想到了这个问题，单论人鱼肉就有无数关于此的论文报道，只是因为大家谁也没见过人鱼单纯纸上谈兵而已，仅从这一点宗像也明白如果让除开这间屋子里的人得知人鱼的存在周防的处境会有多糟糕。  
周防离开水时间有些长了，皮肤开始干涸起来，拿过桌上的水杯把水洒在自己头上滋润皮肤，活脱脱像传说中的河童而不是人鱼。  
“我会保护周防。”宗像说出口就感觉自己有些意气用事了，然而也正是为了再见一面这条人鱼自己才会攻读了海洋学博士得到了上船的机会，总之和人鱼有关的事自己就很容易冲动。  
伊佐那社长长地叹了口气：“那就没办法了，不过宗像君，你要知道这整艘船都是船长的，想从他手中逃离只有离开船，在大海上你知道该往哪里走吗？”  
宗像沉默了，此时人鱼举起手：“我知道。”  
“那么事不宜迟，趁着天黑早点离开吧。”  
宗像往人鱼身上裹了层黑色的布遮挡红头发和红尾巴抱着他跟在小白和小黑身后，海面上起雾了，宗像抱着人鱼坐上小船朝小白小黑挥手告别。  
在雾气中有点难以辨别方向，怀里的周防动了动，掀开黑布看到鎏金色的眼睛，人鱼扯过绳子寄在腰上：“你想去哪？我带路。”说着轻松地从船沿滑入水中。  
“你想去哪？”宗像反问他。  
周防挑眉：“你是在问我吗？由着我不怕我带你去深海让你葬身鱼腹？”  
“没关系，我已经做好心理准备了。”  
奇怪的人。周防瞥了他一眼看到他胸前戴着的自己送的雪花吊坠无声地没入海中为船指引方向。  
人和人鱼开始了漫无目的的海上漂流，人鱼会潜入海里给他抓鱼吃，宗像看着平静的海面看不到海下的动静只能隐约看到抹亮眼的红，随后人鱼猛地从海中跃起，四周就像开了朵水色的花，嘴里咬着一条活蹦乱跳的鱼，宝石般明亮的眼睛似乎是在炫耀自己的捕食手段。  
宗像不得不承认，人鱼的效率比自己要高许多。  
也不知道他们离那条巨轮有多远，也不知道船长后来怎样了，之后有没有为难小白小黑，然而船到了时间是必须往回航行的。  
眼下也许可以抛开那些，宗像看着午睡的人鱼轻轻拨了拨他的头发，周防睡觉的次数很多，似乎只要稍微安静一点不和他说话就能睡着。宗像手指抚摸着人鱼的脸，摸到嘴唇时脑海里浮现出自己曾做过的梦，然而现在变成了现实，宗像缓缓地低下头含住那双在梦里厮磨缠绵数次的薄唇，周防突然醒了，吓了一跳微启开唇齿让宗像的舌头得以长驱直入。  
在那艘巨轮上被船长亲的时候周防还以为要被吃掉了，现如今宗像也要吃掉自己吗？唇舌被对方吮咬着有些酥麻，双手想要推拒却又觉得很舒服不想就这么分开。人鱼的呼吸都有些紊乱了，只有腮部在尽职尽责地一开一合补充着氧气。  
鼻息间充斥着海腥味，宗像勾缠着对方的软舌舔过他敏感的上颚再轻咬着柔软的下唇拉扯又放开。  
嘴唇被亲得有些红润，周防用手背抹了抹唇上残留的水渍：“我还以为你要吃了我。”  
“啊？哦……你想吗？”宗像有些惊诧，没想到人鱼还挺开放的。  
“我不想，人类都传闻人鱼肉可以长生不老，却不知道人鱼肉是剧毒。”  
“剧毒？”话题怎么跳跃这么快？宗像记得日本关于人鱼的传说还有八百比丘尼吃了人鱼肉而长生不死的故事。“难道人鱼肉并不能长生不老？”  
“可以啊，”周防皱眉脸色有些凝重起来。“只有极少数人类吃了可以长生，大部分人类吃了会中毒死亡，人鱼的历史也很久了，听说曾经有一个人类吃了人鱼肉获得了长生。”  
“啊，你说八百比丘尼吗？”  
“那是谁？”  
宗像想对方可能并不了解人类的事：“就是吃人鱼肉长生不老的人。”  
“总之，你最好不要吃。”周防把头发撩到耳后。  
“你在担心我吗？”  
“没有。”  
宗像还是疑惑：“不过为什么话题会突然跳到人鱼肉这里，我们不是在讨论'吃'……”像是突然明白了什么。“你以为我要吃了你吗？”  
“不然呢？这么大一条人鱼在这里，追求长生不老的肯定会吃吧。”  
宗像忍不住笑出声：“我刚刚只是在跟你表示亲密啊，你们人鱼交尾难道不是先接吻吗？”  
“你说……交尾？”人鱼歪了歪头。“我们交尾是通过雄性把精子排到水中让雌性受孕完成的。”  
“是吗？原来你们是这样啊，似乎有些鱼类也是通过这种方式繁殖。”宗像突然来了兴致，没想到人鱼在很多方面还是蛮像鱼的。“那你们表示亲密要怎么做？”  
“嗯……大概是这样？”好像有些不确定地伸手环住宗像的脖子亲昵地蹭着耳廓和脖颈。  
“不接吻吗？”  
“接吻是什么？就是刚才的咬嘴巴吗？”  
人鱼的相处方式和人类有些不同呢，宗像不免觉得他有些可爱一手抱住他的细腰一手扣住人鱼的头再次吻了上去。  
周防睁着鎏金色的眼睛看着贴近的宗像的脸，连睫毛都能看得很清晰，唇舌本能地追逐着对方想要咬回去，只是拿捏不好力道，自己的牙齿又很尖利不小心咬破了宗像的嘴唇，铁锈味弥散开来，周防满含着歉意帮他舔掉渗出的血丝。  
宗像抓住他的手腕将他整个压制在船板上，周防上半身无法动弹只能拍打着鱼尾巴抗议，人鱼有些不愉快了，他不喜欢这样，尾巴用力把宗像打落水，宗像落水的地方只有一小串泡泡争先恐后地浮出海面破掉，以为宗像并不会游泳的周防立刻跳下水去救人，然而刚跳入水中就被揽抱住。  
周防好不容易把宗像救上船，这混蛋明明会游泳却不浮上来，本来看他一脸老实性格又温和有礼貌，没想到心还挺黑。  
宗像脱下湿透的衣服拧掉水，眼镜刚才差点脱落，摘下来放到一旁，周防有些好奇拿起来看了看。  
“这是眼镜，我的视力并不好，所以需要这个东西帮我看清楚。”  
“是吗？”周防尝试着戴一下，结果发现头有点晕，很多东西都像是小了一圈。  
“视力正常还是不要戴比较好。”  
周防看到对方含着笑意的表情心情有些不悦，扑上去咬他的脖子，但是又不肯太用力，只是留下一个个齿印，咬到喉结处就伸出舌头舔了起来。宗像被他舔得有些痒，好笑地抱住人鱼的腰，指腹在沾了水有些光滑的脊背上似触非触地游移着。被宗像触碰的部分传来了电流般的酥麻感，周防忍不住发出一两声暧昧的喘息，他都不知道自己还能发出这样的声音。  
人鱼的红色尾巴上包覆的鳞片没有想象中那么硬，反倒是湿湿滑滑的甚至有些软，摸起来手感还不错，宗像爱不释手地抚摸着人鱼的尾巴，周防被摸得很舒服躺下来由着他摸，薄纱一样的尾鳍随着尾尖的摆动一晃一晃的。  
手指仔细地摸索着在人鱼尾的大概是人类下体的位置摸到了一个小口，手指探了进去结果周防像是触电了一样：“你在摸哪！”  
“我也不清楚这是什么地方，不如说，周防你自己最清楚我在摸哪里吧。”宗像满脸正直地继续往里增加一个指节，穴口逐渐扩张开来，露出了藏起来的生殖器。  
“你……！”周防想要推开他却没防备被握住生殖器，对方带着薄茧的手掌抚摸刺激着敏感的柱身和顶端，人鱼的身体像是被抽掉了力气，被动地看着宗像继续探索自己的身体。  
“这么看来人鱼和人类很多地方还是蛮像的。”宗像的表情看起来有些腹黑，周防身体禁不住颤抖起来，狠狠地剜了宗像一眼。  
生殖器下面紧接着就是生殖腔，周防从来不知道被人类手指进入搅动推挤内壁会让自己心跳加速，胸腔剧烈起伏着，尽管如此还是觉得氧气供应不足。  
宗像俯下身和他的唇舌交缠在一起，修长的手指从里面抽出，扶着自己的东西挤了进去。人鱼的生殖腔口非常容易变得松软，欢迎着宗像进入，随后壁肉紧紧吸附着柱身，而周防的身体则是颤抖地厉害，仰起头发出舒服的呻吟声，红色的鱼尾巴像是兴奋起来了摆动起来配合着宗像动作。  
即使并不知道宗像在对他做什么身体追寻快感的本能还是驱使着人鱼尽力去配合，否则会很痛苦，周防的直觉这样告诉他。  
原本宗像还有一丝强奸的罪恶感，紧接着周防就顺从地揽住自己的肩膀，内壁也主动地吸着自己的东西，和奸永远是能让两个人都爽到的。  
宗像在人鱼体内冲撞着，每抽插一次都是整根抽出再整根没入，每顶弄一次内壁就绞紧一分，周防的呻吟声被撞得支离破碎染上了哭腔，宗像的呼吸也越来越粗重，理智渐渐流失只剩下交合的身体遵循着本能，像是被卷入了海中的浪潮，自身的意识渐渐渺小起来，余下的只有快感。  
周防的手指紧紧抓着宗像的后背留下几道渗着血丝的抓痕，高潮将他整个吞没，觉得仿佛快要窒息而紧抱着的宗像是唯一的救命稻草。  
宗像的眼中心里只有这条人鱼，红色占据了整个视野，如同野兽般舔咬着他的锁骨希望能在他身上留下属于自己的痕迹。人鱼满眼都是如同深海般的青蓝发丝，就这样溺死在名为宗像礼司的海中似乎也不错。  
激烈的情事过后周防腰软到没了力气，悠闲地坐在宗像怀里。月明星稀，温柔皎洁的月光照耀着海面，浮现出小船与两人的模糊倒影。  
海面下不时有鱼群游过，海水突然变得澄澈起来，散发着梦幻的微光，发光的水母，海豚还有巨大的鲸鱼从船下经过。  
“周防，这是在做梦吗？”宗像看得有些出神，这次出海果然是正确的判断，在研究院可看不到这样的景色。而人鱼眼皮有些沉重说出来的话也带着鼻音显得不清晰：“啊……？好困……”  
“睡觉吗？”宗像扯过布给他盖好免得受凉。  
“嗯……”  
宗像轻啄周防的嘴唇算是晚安吻。

***

周遭一片漆黑，周防尊伸出手想要抓到什么可是却又什么都抓不到，远处的山里能听到人鱼的呜咽声，他知道山洞里关着一条人鱼，村民们养着这条人鱼就是为了吃人鱼肉获得长生不死，疾病在闭塞的村落里传染开来且村里的老医师束手无策，绝望之中的村民寄希望于传说中的人鱼。  
周防尊晚上会偷偷地跑去看那条人鱼，人鱼面貌丑陋完全不像人，甚至也不像一条鱼，更像是人形的怪物，人鱼哭泣的时候会从眼里滚落珍珠。珍珠由村里的大人收去出海换钱买药。  
他还不到十岁，对这些事也并不太懂，他只知道染了病瘫痪在床的母亲只能吃传说中的人鱼肉才能康复。长者们在月圆之夜将人鱼宰杀，周防躲在家里捂上耳朵防止听到人鱼凄厉的惨叫声。  
周防的母亲分到了一小份人鱼肉，他满怀着希望这样子村子里的人都可以活下去了，母亲慈爱地拿筷子夹起一些喂进他嘴里，如果能够长生最好母子一起永远活下去。  
烛光摇曳，母亲手里的碗跌落摔碎，原本就有些显老的手迅速干枯成皮包骨，从她的喉中发出了怪异的声音。周防有些害怕地退到角落，平日里和蔼的母亲变成了浑身长着鳞片和鱼鳍的怪物。  
男孩想去叫村里的老医师，然而刚跑出家门就听到此起彼伏的吼叫声，整个村子里吃了人鱼肉的都变成了怪物，皮肤泛蓝且极度希求着水，像是本能般朝着海岸涌来。  
有些因为过度缺水而血管迸裂最后死在半路，周防从海边用手舀了水跑到母亲面前，只是在跑的路上水就已经洒地所剩无几了，眼前的怪物嗅了嗅他手上的海水味，猛地用爪子掐住周防的喉咙。  
他本就只是个小鬼，被拖着来到海边被浸到水中，咸涩的海水灌进口鼻耳中，刺激着眼球逼得他渗出眼泪来，窒息感像是一只大手紧紧得攫住心脏，他要被自己的母亲杀死了。  
可是这已经不是他的母亲了。男孩心里明白却又深感恐惧，他不知道人鱼的传说是假的。  
眼泪一滴一滴地从眼角渗出渐渐变成纯白色，就像那条怪物人鱼的珍珠眼泪。  
脖子上突然划开了几道像是鱼鳃一样的东西呼吸着水里的空气，双腿渐渐变成了一整条红色的尾巴，原来人鱼肉是会让人类变成人鱼，变不成的就沦为了怪物。  
周防尊记得他从想要杀死自己的怪物眼里看到了悔恨自责与难过，冰凉的泪水滴落在脸上。  
他咬死了母亲，只身一人逃进了蔚蓝的大海，他已经不能再在陆地上生存了。人鱼肉是一种剧毒，村民变成的妖怪就算游进了海里能够缓解干涸也无法活下去最后只能灭亡。  
今夜又梦见不知多久以前的事了，周防尊的眼角滑落一颗晶莹的小珍珠蹦跳着滚进船舱里。  
到头来获得长生的只有他一人。  
听到动静的宗像礼司找到那颗小小的珍珠：“阁下何不多流些眼泪呢，这样也算是身价百万了。”  
“哼。”周防发出不屑的声音坐起身，红色的尾巴浸到海水里。“你跟着我在海上游荡不怕葬身鱼腹吗？”  
宗像浅笑：“我说过了，我已经有了足够的觉悟。”  
即使会比我先死？周防想了想没有问出口，就让他经历人类的生老病死吧，他不想冒着会把宗像变成怪物的风险让他吃人鱼肉。

fin.


End file.
